


We’re safe here, under the sheets

by webelongtogetheralways



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webelongtogetheralways/pseuds/webelongtogetheralways
Summary: Seems apt for my first ever fic to be a vanity reunion😉A continuation from the Jacob’s Fold reunion scene on Wednesday, 20th of November.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	We’re safe here, under the sheets

They stay wrapped up in their embrace for a long time; holding onto each other for dear life and neither willing to be the first to let go. It isn’t until Vanessa feels the trickle of warm tears land in the crook of her neck that they part from each other.

‘Charity, talk to me.’ Vanessa says softly as she gently cups Charity’s cheek and brushes a loose tear away with her thumb. Vanessa looks up at her with her signature reassuring smile which is only reserved for her fiancée and Charity can’t help but crash their lips together.

They kiss for a long time with Charity attempting to dominate, both moaning into each others mouths at each attempt to deepen the kiss and at the feel of the other woman’s tongue trying to gain access.

They eventually move away from the kitchen unit and stumble their way to the couch, having to break apart to position themselves with Charity on top of the smaller women with half her weight over her. Whilst trying to gain some form of control over her breathing, Charity brings her forehead down to rest against Vanessa’s.

‘I can’t believe I nearly lost you, lost this, for good’. Charity whispers against Vanessa’s lips.

‘Look at me.’ Vanessa instructs as she places two fingers underneath Charity’s chin and lifts it up to make eye-contact.

‘I’m here.’ She continues whilst reaching down to take Charity’s left hand and encourage it underneath her jumper to lie atop of her heartbeat.

At the feel of the soft and warm skin beneath her fingertips, Charity lets out a sound which resembles a choked sob. But before Vanessa could even register the noise, Charity is resuming the passionate kiss they shared minutes before.

Charity can feel Vanessa’s heartbeat quicken under her palm as the kiss begins to get increasingly hot and heavy, with both of them grasping at each other’s items of clothing and more turned on than they thought possible.

Charity is the first to break away, albeit reluctant to do so, which causes vanessa to let out a frustrated groan.

‘Babe, as much as I would love to take you right here on this couch, I’d much rather make it up to you in our bed.’ Charity whispers seductively whilst taking Vanessa’s wandering hand tightly in hers. 

After continuously getting distracted with each other on their way to the bedroom, they finally make it inside. Charity leans against the door, ensuring its closure before urging Vanessa towards her.

Initially, Charity had expected Vanessa to pounce as soon as the lock clicked into place but instead they share the softest kiss Charity has ever experienced which makes her limbs feel weightless and knees feel weak.

“You’re so beautiful.” Vanessa speaks against Charity’s lips.

As soon as Charity digests the words, she tenses slightly and is instinctively hit with the urge to argue or repress her emotions because she doesn’t feel she deserves the compliment. However, as she looks up into Vanessa’s glistening eyes, she feels an overpowering surge of love, adoration and sense of relief that she has been given a second chance whether she deserves it or not.

Charity has never been good with words. Although she has learnt how to talk about her feelings more with the support of her fiancée, she still conveys her feelings better through intimacy and touch. On previous night’s when Charity had been relentless with Vanessa, she had felt worshipped and Charity plans on doing the same tonight and through to the hours of the early morning.

Charity initiates the next kiss, wholly different from the one before. One full of passion and need for the other. Vanessa’s jumper is pulled over her head in an instant with Charity’s top being swiftly removed too moments after.

Vanessa suddenly finds herself pushed up against the door with Charity trailing kisses down her neck with the occasional bite here and there leaving Vanessa breathless and eager for attention elsewhere. Charity reaches around Vanessa’s back and removes her bra in one full sweep, whilst moving back up towards Vanessa’s lips and capturing them in a kiss.

Charity brings her hand down from its position at Vanessa’s jaw and cups her breast which results in Vanessa moaning into the kiss and arch her back in pleasure when Charity starts to circle her nipple.

This is one of her favourite things about Vanessa. Seeing her like this and knowing that she’s the cause of this pleasure instead of the times she’s been the cause of her pain. She knows it doesn’t make up for the hurt she’s caused but she hopes that this will at least take her mind off it for a small period of time before the bliss of being together again fades slightly and it’s time to talk.

“Charity please, I need-”

“I know, Ness.” Charity interrupts with a smile as her fingertips travel down Vanessa’s abdomen. She can’t help but let out a small chuckle when she feels vanessa gasp into her mouth as she tenses under her touch.

Vanessa knows she’s very wet; it’s always been the case since the first time they kissed in the cellar. Charity has the ability to turn her on more than she thought she was capable of and the love between the two only makes it stronger and more intense.

Charity can already feel the heat radiating as she deftly unbuttons her fiancées jeans and meets Vanessa’s underwear. At the slightest touch, Charity groans at the wetness she can feel through the material and Vanessa unsuccessfully attempts to grind herself into Charity’s hand, desperately searching for some friction.

With a smirk on her face, Charity removes her hand to Vanessa’s dismay whilst making quick work of the rest of Vanessa’s jeans before taking Vanessa’s hand and pulling her away from the door and towards the bed.

Just as Charity is about to push her further down and onto the bed, Vanessa hesitates.

“What’s wrong babe?” Charity asks in a slightly more panicked tone than she was hoping to execute. She finds herself overwhelmed with the fear that Vanessa doesn’t want this, doesn’t want her and that she’s about to tell her she’s come to her senses and going to be rejected yet again.

Vanessa smiles up at her and strokes her thumb over the worry line above Charity’s eyebrow which she has become increasingly familiar with. She has especially noticed it over the recent months when Charity has been having an internal debate about whether or not to comment on something to do with her dad, tracy or her grieving process. Vanessa doesn’t comment on it though as she knows Charity won’t take kindly to it and will most likely bring up Megan and the comment Vanessa had drunkenly made at Finn’s funeral before their first snog in the cellar which in turn, wasn’t the worst thing she could have said if that was the result.

“I want to feel all of you.” Vanessa says simply, reaching up to undo Charity’s bra before moving further back and undoing the buttons on her pants. She could be mistaken, but she thinks she hears Charity breath a sigh of relief at her words, highlighting that they do need to discuss some other things and not just the lying. However, Vanessa barely has enough time to process the thought as Charity is urgently encouraging her towards the pillows and hovering over her whilst looking as gorgeous as ever, with or without the hoover dust still slightly apparent on the tip of her nose.

Within seconds, Charity’s mouth and warm bare skin is covering hers, the only barrier between them being their underwear. In this moment, both women know more than ever before that they don’t want there to be a time where this feeling of physical connection isn’t a possibility.

It doesn’t take long before Vanessa starts to get impatient, rearing her hips upwards with a sense of urgency and so turned on it’s bordering on painful. She wasn’t beyond doing it herself, she’d done it many times before with and without Charity and had discovered that it’s a massive turn on for her fiancée. Nonetheless, they’d been apart and mainly avoiding each other for the past week and she needed to feel Charity’s hands on her rather than her own.

Charity takes pity on her and slides a thigh in between Vanessa’s legs and relishes the sound she makes as she does so. With each grind of Vanessa’s hips, Charity can feel the slick on her thigh through the silk which only spurs her to travel down her body and take a nipple in her mouth whilst using her hand to massage the other. At this point, Vanessa feels like she could come on the spot by how worked up she is, Charity seemingly wanting to take things slow and taking in each and every moment.

The sex between them has always been special but it has always varied. In the beginning, the excuse had been to explore Vanessa’s sexuality and help her find who she was and what she liked which evolved into their relationship being labelled as ‘a bit of fun’ although they both knew it was more than that at the time, just reluctant to admit it. It was when they finally became girlfriend and girlfriend that the sex between more intense and passionate between them; both expressing their love for each other without saying it in words. Through the Bails trial, the sex was always initiated by Charity as she didn’t want to push any boundaries. But in the long run, it just made Charity angry that Vanessa was treating her like she was fragile and not hers to touch. The sex during that period of time was rougher than usual, an attempt for Charity to feel something to distract her from everything else going on and it helped temporarily before another obstacle appeared and another drink was poured. Once they verbally exchanged the ‘I love you’s’, the sex was so much more open than ever before. There was nothing left unspoken and no worry that the three words would accidentally come out like the many close calls they had encountered whilst wrapped up in their post-orgasmic bliss.

This resembled another one of those milestones.

Charity removes her thigh from where it is situated and begins to drag Vanessa’s underwear down her legs before throwing them aside into some corner of the room. Vanessa’s face is the epitome of desperation, need and want for Charity inside her in one way or another and this was only heightened by the kisses which gradually get higher up her legs until she reaches her destination.

As soon as Charity fully registers Vanessa’s arousal, she can’t resist tasting her any longer. With the first swipe of her tongue, Vanessa moans loudly out of sheer relief and pleasure. However, she isn’t the only one enjoying this as Charity seems to be moaning as well whilst drinking her in which makes Vanessa turned on all the more.

As Charity starts swirling her tongue on Vanessa’s clit, Vanessa needs something to grab onto and ends up gripping Charity’s hair and encouraging her to Charity’s enjoyment. It doesn’t take long before Charity adds two fingers into the mix and Vanessa is moaning heavily and writhing beneath her, making it more difficult for her to remain focused.

With each thrust, she feels Vanessa’s muscles start to contract tighter around her fingers and her moans and pleas increase in volume. Continuing her thrusts, she moves up Vanessa’s body, mouth glistening, and Charity can tell she is very close.

“I love you so much, Vanessa.’ Charity whispers as she curls her fingers and finds the spot which causes Vanessa to finally break around her fingers, pushing her hips violently into Charity’s hand as her orgasm keeps coming in waves. Once Charity has worked her through it and Vanessa’s breathing calms down slightly, Charity places soothing kisses into Vanessa’s hair and holds her as she comes down, fingers still remaining inside her.

Vanessa opens her eyes slowly just as Charity starts to remove her fingers from the warmth, causing Vanessa’s eyes to slam shut again as pleasure ripples through her body all over again.

‘I love you so much too.” Vanessa responds with a satisfied hum. 

Despite it not being late, Vanessa feels the tiredness tug at her eyes and beg her to sleep soundly for the first time since she last slept next to Charity at the cottage in Cornwall. Charity could see how sleep was calling her fiancée and tries to reposition them whilst pulling the duvet on top of them which had previously gotten tangled around their bodies.

However, as soon as she feels the heat radiating against her leg, Vanessa snaps out of her sleepy daze and immediately slides her hand into the space between them and into Charity’s underwear, sliding against Charity’s wetness. Charity lets out a surprised gasp as she grinds herself down against Vanessa’s fingers as a desperate attempt to find her release. 

Charity just about manages to remove her underwear before Vanessa slips two fingers into her and Charity lets out an extremely loud moan and repositions herself over Vanessa so she can get a better angle whilst grabbing onto the headboard. Charity moves her free hand onto her own clit and Vanessa wonders what Charity is doing at first, before coming to the realisation that she’s attempting to ride her fingers. 

At the vision she sees in front of her, Vanessa finds herself mesmerised by the beauty that is her fiancée. Vanessa sits up to a degree and takes a hard nipple into her mouth and flicks over it with her tongue causing Charity to thrust herself harder into Vanessa’s hand.

Vanessa can tell that Charity can’t hold on much longer; the tell-tale signs of her orgasm indicating that she is close. 

“Are you going to come for me, beautiful?” Vanessa asks as Charity clenches around her fingers and moans breathlessly.

”Babe, I-“ Charity attempts to reply but is incapable by the onslaught and force of her orgasm. Vanessa continues her movements and rubs fervently at the spot inside Charity which only she has ever found and it sends Charity crashing into another devastatingly good orgasm. Vanessa can’t bare the thought of not being the one to witness this, not being able to see the blush rising up Charity’s neck as she comes and not being able to feel the rush of wetness coating her palm as she works her through her orgasms. 

Charity feels completely boneless as Vanessa removes her soaking hand and Charity all but collapses on top of her; opening her eyes to the sight of Vanessa seductively licking her fingers and not being able to stop the indecent moan that comes out. 

After a few minutes have passed, Charity has finally caught her breath back enough to be able to speak. “I’ve missed you so much, Ness.” Charity says whilst staring into Vanessa’s gorgeous eyes. “The kids have really missed you and all; Sarah even looked up from her phone at one point to tell me how she wished you would come back.” Charity continues, unsuccessfully trying to blink away the tears as the hurtful comments from the kids start to repeat over and over in her head. 

Vanessa caresses Charity’s cheek and kisses away the stray tear before it rolls down to her neck. “Noah and Sarah came to see me last week.” Vanessa says, unsure of whether Charity was aware of their visit.” “What did they say?” Charity asks quietly, bracing herself for the answer. “They asked me to come home but I said I couldn’t because I wasn’t ready yet. I didn’t tell them why, I just said that something had happened and that I would still be there for them whenever they need me but that I just wouldn’t be with you anymore.” Charity has to hold back a sob at Vanessa’s response. Although it hurts to hear, the love and care she has for their kids and grandchild shines through. “Are you ready to come home now?” Charity asks, she doesn’t want to pressure Vanessa but she needs to know.

Vanessa turns her body so that Charity is no longer draped over her side but instead directly facing her. Before she answers, she reaches out to hold Charity’s hand so that they’re still touching.

“I’m ready now, Charity.” Vanessa says matter-of-factly. “Johnny really misses you all. He’s been asking questions ever since we moved back in with Tracy to the point where she had to tell him some sort of elaborate story to stop him asking so many because I couldn’t cope with them anymore.” 

Charity’s heart aches for Vanessa and she almost stops asking the questions that keep popping into her head to avoid any more upset. However, she knows in her gut that there can’t be anything hidden or secret between them anymore if Vanessa is ever going to trust her again. 

“How come you didn’t tell him we weren’t together anymore if you were so dead-set on us being over for good?” Charity asks more harshly than she intended.

Vanessa visibly tenses and gulps before attempting to answer which leads to Charity stroking her thumb over the back of Vanessa’s hand to try and reassure her that this isn’t an attack but instead being asked out of pure curiosity.

“I didn’t tell him the truth because I didn’t want it to be true myself.” Vanessa says focusing her eyes on the beauty spot on Charity’s chest to avoid looking at Charity. “I was so dead-set on it being final because I thought it would get easier but I couldn’t even buy a pack of yoghurts in the shop without nearly bursting into tears because they reminded me of you.” Vanessa says, laughing wetly. 

“You might be back home an’ all now but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to stop licking the lids.” Charity laughs along with her, resulting in an eye roll from Vanessa.

“Is that why you didn’t take the ring off as well?” Charity asks as she brings their hands up between them and brushes the diamond with her thumb. 

“I couldn’t do it.” Vanessa says in a rush. “I did try a few times but as soon as I felt it move from where it belongs I panicked and had to stop because it just felt wrong.”

“I’m glad you didn’t take it off.” Charity says gently, moving her free hand up to cup Vanessa’s jaw.

“Why’s that then?” Vanessa replies with glassy eyes. 

“Because it is where it belongs.” Charity says before pressing a soft kiss against Vanessa’s lips. “Just like you are where you belong.” Charity continues, repositioning herself so she’s above Vanessa before initiating a passionate kiss full of emotion leaving both women panting when they part.

“Always.” Vanessa replies before placing her hand at the back of Charity’s neck and pulling her down into another kiss.


End file.
